ga_reifandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Lost
Paradise Lost is the fifth CD single by Minori Chihara.|| Lantis web site ||| The single was used as the opening theme song to the anime Ga-Rei: Zero, as she voices the main character Kagura Tsuchimiya. Track List *Paradise Lost *Yūki no Kodō (勇気の鼓動) *Paradise Lost (off vocal) *Yūki no Kodō (off vocal) Video Lyrics Kanji= 聖なる瞳が　痛みを映したら 振り向いてごらん？ 情熱放つTrick 崩れる足元　二人は戻れない 差し伸べた手をほどかないで 消えるよまた　優しい日々が 思い出を汚すのは許せない ここは裏切りの楽園(ティル・ナ・ノーグ) さ迷う心の涯に 光を求めて　祈る言葉届けあなたに 囚われの羽が 遥かな空へと向かう 信じたいよ　私たち孤独じゃない 分かり合う (求め合う) 絆の中 放さない (離れない) 始まるDestiny 新たな願いに 鎖ほどける時 休ませてくれる？ 深い眠りに 僅かな希望が　私を強くする ぬくもりに触れてみたいから 甦れば　儚きいのち 繰り返す愛しさが導いた 胸に泡沫の調べ 流れる世界の終わり 諦めはしない　今が繋ぐ明日探そう ちぎれ舞う羽は 未来の空にも向かう 忘れないで　私たち一つの水晶(クリスタル) 輝いて(眩しくて) 割れないのよ 放さない(離れない) 誓いのDestiny Lost the paradise, Ah! 消えるよまた　優しい日々が 想い出を汚すのは許せない ここは裏切りの楽園(ティル・ナ・ノーグ) さ迷う心の涯に 光を求めて　祈る言葉届けあなたに 囚われの羽が 遥かな空へと向かう 信じたいよ　私たち孤独じゃない 分かり合う (求め合う) 絆の中 放さない (離れない) 見つめて Paradise Lost |-| Romaji= Seinaru hitomi ga itami o utsushitara Furimuite goran jounetsu hanatsu Trick Kuzureru ashimoto futari wa modorenai Sashinobeta te o hodokanai de Kieru yo mata yasashii hibi ga Omoide o kegasu no wa yurusenai Koko wa uragiri no Tír na nÓg Samayou kokoro no hate ni Hikari o motomete inoru kotoba todoke anata ni Toraware no hane ga Haruka na sora he to mukau Shinjitai yo watashi tachi kodoku ja nai Wakari au motome au Kizuna no naka Hanasanai hanarenai Hajimaru Destiny Aratana negai ni kusari hodokeru toki Yasumasete kureru Fukai nemuri ni Wazukana kibou ga watashi o tsuyoku suru Nukumori ni furete mitai kara Yomigaereba hakanaki inochi Kurikaesu itoshisa ga michibiita Mune ni utakata no shirabe Nagareru sekai no owari Akirame wa shinai ima ga tsunagu ashita sagasou Chigire mau hane wa Mirai no sora ni mo mukau Wasurenai de watashi tachi hitotsu no kuristaru Kagayaite mabushikute Warenai no yo Hanasanai hanarenai Chikai no Destiny Lost the paradise, Ah! Kieru yo mata yasashii hibi ga Omoide o kegasu no wa yurusenai Koko wa uragiri no Tír na nÓg Sa mayou kokoro no hate ni Hikari o motomete inoru kotoba todoke anata ni Toraware no hane ga Haruka na sora e to mukau Shinjitai yo watashi tachi kodoku ja nai Wakari au motome au Kizuna no naka Hanasanai hanarenai Mitsumete Paradise Lost |-| English Translation= If my saint-like eyes emit pain will you turn away? A passion releasing trick Our crumbling pace won’t return Don’t leave me with my hand stretched out These tender days have disappeared once again I won’t allow us to have disgraced memories This is the paradise of betrayal At the end of my wandering heart I search for a light and words of prayer I can send to you My imprisoned wings fly towards the distant sky I want to believe that we are not alone We understand (We search) within this bond we won’t let go (we won’t separate from) our beginning Destiny With this new wish, our chains are being removed At that time, will we be allowed to rest? Into a deep sleep… This small hope makes me strong because it seems to be dyed in warmth If this fleeting life is resurrected I’ll be led to love once again The ephemeral melody in my heart will be washed away with the world’s end I won’t give up, now I’ll search for our joint future These torn scattering wings will fly into the sky I won’t forget, our only Crystal. Shine (Dazzle) We won’t separate… We won’t let go (we won’t separate from) our promised Destiny Lost the Paradise, AH! These tender days haven’t disappeared yet I won’t allow us to have disgraced memories This is the paradise of betrayal At the end of my wandering heart I search for a light and words of prayer I can send to you My imprisoned wings fly towards the distant sky I want to believe that we are not alone We understand (We search) Within this bond we won’t avert (we won’t take away) our gaze from our Paradise Lost References Category:Music